


And I Watched (As You Dissappeared Before My Eyes)

by Delirious_Insanity



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, God its 4:44 again what is up with this time, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious_Insanity/pseuds/Delirious_Insanity
Summary: He doesn't know how long he watched the videos, all monthly updates of Tony's life while he was away. He saw Morgan as a baby, how happy yet exhausted Tony was as he held her to the camera."Reminds me so much of you, Pete. You truly have no idea. Almost named her Penny just for you."He stayed and watched, not missing a single second. Finally, he reached the end, hitting play one last time.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	And I Watched (As You Dissappeared Before My Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Have a lotta hurt. A whole dish of tears just for you. I actually cried while writing this. Lemme know what you think, if you hate it, loved it, etcetera etcetera. Hope you enjoyed reading, though

The snap echoed throughout the battlefield. It meant everything. 

The end, but also the beginning. 

The beginning, but also the end. 

It meant even more to Spiderman. To Peter Parker. 

He watched as his last father figure gave up his life to save a million more. 

_To save the universe._

Peter couldn't do anything but watch, hoping desperately that it was all a dream. That he was never blipped, that he wasn't away for five years, that Tony Stark wasn't dying in front of him. 

He hoped, but he knew the truth. The godawful, terrifying truth. He didn't know what to do, how to react. He just stared, watching as his hero died before his eyes once again. 

~~~ 

The funeral was quiet. 

Only close friends and family were allowed to attend. No one was missing. 

Peter had only wore a suit once before, for the same situation. He felt numb, like he was watching a movie. That it wasn't real. But the casket was there, being lowered in the ground, with an Iron Man gauntlet attached to the top. 

Roses were thrown in, everyone shoveled in a slice of dirt, then they watched as his body was slowly covered. 

Morgan was confused, poor, sweet Morgan. She kept asking who was in the box, where was Daddy, 

_"Momma, where is he? I miss him!"_

not understanding that her father was in the box. That she was never seeing him again. It broke everyone, Pepper desperately trying to keep tears at bay and explain as best she could. 

"Morgan, sweetheart." She trailed off, her voice wobbling. 

"Daddy was hurt. Really hurt." Her breath hitched, a couple tears escaping. "Daddy is no longer here. He's in the box, baby." 

Morgan screamed, outraged and crying, telling them Tony was alive, that "Daddy was faking, he's going to wake up! You can't trap him!" 

Peter couldn't handle it, listening to everything at once, so he turned and sprinted, ignoring the concerned calls. 

~~~ 

He stopped at the Lab, just looking. 

He saw an Iron Man gauntlet left out, papers scattered and old coffee mugs surrounding Tony's workspace. Peter felt choked up, and finally, his tears rained down. 

He fell to his knees, clawing desperately at the floor, sobbing and screaming for Tony. He wailed until his throat hurt, cried until his eyes itched, and clawed until his fingertips bled. His heart was constricting painfully, forcing more tears from his eyes as FRIDAY spoke up silently. 

"Peter?" 

He almost drowned again, knowing FRIDAY was one of Tony's best accomplishments. He cleared his throat, laying his cheek on the tile floor. 

"Yeah, FRIDAY?" He croaked, wincing as his throat itched in protest. 

"Sir told me to play a video for you. Would that be okay to do now?" 

Peter jumped up, tripping over his feet as a hologram popped up. He nodded, not trusting his voice anymore, and the video started. 

Tony looked like he always did, tired and worn but happy. 

"Hey, Pete. It's only been, what..." the man trailed off, his eyes straying to the side before focusing again. "A month?" Tony sounded unsure, but raw hurt was easily heard in his voice. 

"I miss you like crazy, Underoos. New York just isn't the same without their Neighborhood Friendly Spiderman. I try to keep up, but goddamn," he chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye, "I don't know how you did it kid. Truly, how amazing you were. The Amazing Spiderman." 

Tony suddenly leaned forward, his breath hitching. 

Shoulders shaking, Peter watched as his mentor fell apart before his eyes, only a month after he was blipped. 

"God, I should've done better, I should've done _something_. I'm so sorry, Petey. I'm so sorry. Why aren't you here already?" Tony kept on rambling, wails and sobs breaking them up. Peter only watched, crying silently with his mentor. 

The video ended, Tony smiling shakily at the camera. His eyes were puffy, cheeks flushed and hair askew. Still, he waved, promising an update before hitting the end button. Peter couldn't help it, desperately pressing play to see him one more time, hear his voice one more time, before another video popped up. 

~~~ 

He doesn't know how long he watched the videos, all monthly updates of Tony's life while he was away. He saw Morgan as a baby, how happy yet exhausted Tony was as he held her to the camera. 

_"Reminds me so much of you, Pete. You truly have no idea. Almost named her Penny just for you."_

He stayed and watched, not missing a single second. Finally, he reached the end, hitting play one last time. 

Tony was in his suit this time, looking tired and sad, but determined. He waved briefly, glancing to someone off camera. Refocusing his attention, he breathed deeply. 

"Peter. If you're seeing this now, it means we succeeded. Of course, I know you'll be hurting, so I won't drag this out." Tony sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, seeming so much older than he was. Opening his eyes, he stared straight into the camera, into Peter's eyes. 

"It isn't your fault. There was no other choice. I'm sorry you have to go through this again, but I know you'll understand. Not now, but eventually. Kid," Tony seemed to choke up, tears springing to his eyes. "It's been five years. I never thought I'd ever have the chance to tell you this myself, but I love you." His voice broke, sobs leaving his mouth as he continued to speak, even hunched over. 

"God, I love you so much. These 5 years have been hell on earth without you. Morgan keeps asking about you, because I tell her bedtime stories of you. Her favorite hero is Spiderman, she adores you, kid." He sat up a little, meeting the camera lenses. "Watch over her for me, okay Underoos? I trust you, I love you, and I know she'll love you too. Don't worry about me, I'll see you all in the afterlife." 

Distinctly, someone told Tony something, and he nodded sadly. "Look, I gotta go. Just- remember, kid. I love you." Tony waved one more time, doing his best to smile, before the screen paused on his smiling face. 

Peter sat there, tears running down his face again, hiccups leaving his lips. FRIDAY spoke up again, softly. 

"Sir left you one last gift, Peter. It's on your workshop space. He required you to wear headphones when you used it." 

Peter walked over to his desk, seeing the sleek back of a Stark Phone. A pair of bluetooth headphones were beside it, and he quickly put both into his ears. Turning the phone on, he wailed, listening to what was on his phone. 

"Hey there, Underoos. Now you have me forever. Don't get tired of me now, alright?" 

He laughed shakily, muttering, "Never, Tony. I'd never get tired of you." 

The AI hummed, sounding so much like his mentor it hurt. "Good. I love you, Underoos. I love you 3000."


End file.
